Cutiepede
Category:Pokegirls Category:Bug Category:Poison Category:Prime It was discovered early in the war that the Cutiepede evolved from the Pollita, but the method of evolution was not discovered until nearly fifty years after the war. The Cutiepede was often used to attack before the actual assault, using their skills with stealth to take out the scouts and sentries moments before the true combat began. Although a commonly found Pokegirl in the Revenge War, they were almost completely wiped out once humanity designed special countermeasures against them, but have become much more common this last century. Cutiepedes are adorable Pokegirls, almost as cute as their pre-evolved form is. Their evolution grants them only a few inches of height, and their usual height is around 5’6, and only a few specimens have ever reached the six foot mark. The Cutiepede’s hair and eyes, which retain the endearing cuteness of the Pollita, are generally very dark colors, usually black or brown. Their antennae grow in length, and are now long enough that they droop down to the chin, and many Cutiepedes suck lightly on them when they think, which creates quite the charming scene. In personality, they are rather forwards. They are not afraid to state their opinions, and when they want something they make it known. However, many of the breed are rather shy, and as such provide an adorable contrast of aggressiveness and embarrassed bashfulness There are three truly noticeable changes upon their evolution that deserve mention. The first is the loss of the shell that they had as Pollita, which not only takes away a certain measure of their defense, but also renders them incapable of using several of the Pollitas attack, including the Honey attack as the glands that produced the healing agent were closely connected to the shell (although the vaginal fluids of a Cutiepede do tend to taste much better than those of most other Pokegirls). One of the most noticeable features they obtain are the short, almost horn-like maxillipeds under their ears. These are between an inch to two inches in diameter, and follows the jaw line to close to the edges of their lips. These maxillipeds come in three segments to allow them a slight range of motion. The tip of the last segment is sharp, and can transmit one of the poisons the Cutiepede possesses. The last of their noticeable features are the spines upon the backs of their hands. These spines, a dark, almost black red, are generally around an inch and a half in length and have serrated edges towards the fingers and wrist of the hand. Not only are these spines incredibly hard and durable, but they are also methods of transmitting one of the breed’s four forms of venom; Poison, Itchy Sting, Slow Poison, and Paralyzation Poison. The human form of a Cutiepede, while wonderful for Taming, is unsuited for combat. Not only are their enhancements only half what they are in their battle form, but they are also unable to use their poisons at their full ability, and are unable to use several of their attacks. As such, as soon as combat appears to approach the Cutiepede assume their alternate form. Their upper body, which is generally about three feet in size, looks almost the same as it did before, save that their maxillipeds grow in both thickness and length to enable them to bite opponents with them, and the spines on the backs of their hands double in size. Their lower body, however, appears completely different. Similar to the body the predatory arthropods known as centipedes, the lower body of a Cutiepede is composed of a number of hard, shelled segments. A very dark, almost black red, these segments vary in length from a few inches to a couple feet from Cutiepede to Cutiepede, and the total length of their body is between eight and thirteen feet long. Each of these segments has a pair of long, thin legs that come to a razor-sharp point, and although many would think that with such numbers of legs they would be very clumsy, they are in fact quite dexterous Pokegirls, and can move in almost complete silence. Although the number of segments on each Cutiepede varies, they always have an odd number of pairs of legs in their tauric form. Cutiepedes, as adorable and shy though they may be otherwise, are unbendingly aggressive in combat and are fierce warriors. They employ almost solely offensive tactics, ruthlessly attacking until they have crushed their enemy. Combat often starts with a use of Poisonous Coat, Dark Shield and Rage, making attacking them a dangerous proposition. They then typically rush the enemy, using the stingers on the back of their hands to perform their stinger and claw attacks, and biting their enemy. Their Trample attack is also very dangerous, as their sharp legs are capable of shredding their enemies, and many Cutiepedes have learned to use Fury Claws in combination with Trample to deal a great deal of damage to their opponent. However, they are at their most dangerous through the use of the Wrap attack; not only do they crush their opponent, but the wrapped individual is vulnerable to their biting attacks and the constriction of their body drives their claw-like legs into the enemy’s body. However, because Cutiepedes have a risky and dangerous combat style, they often have to make use of their Cocoon of Darkness attack, which leaves them vulnerable to attacks while using it. In regards to Taming, the shy nature of the Cutiepede again competes with their aggressiveness. Few Cutiepedes will initiate a Taming session, regardless of how they desire it, and are often full of blushes when the subject is approached. However, they are wild in bed, and sometimes compete with their Tamer for control in bed, which fortunately for their Tamer does not translate to dominance in other situations. They are curiously sensitive to touch in the area around their maxillipeds, and stroking her around her ear and along her jaw will quickly arouse them. The timid nature of the Cutiepede makes public Tamings a definite no, and thus they are almost never found the sex battle track. Cutiepedes rarely make good Alphas. Although they can usually get along well with other harem members, they possess no real skill in strategizing, planning, scheduling, nor any of the other areas an Alpha should show skill in. Their shyness and aggressiveness both seem to show themselves in ways that would be most harmful for those Cutiepedes that are Alphas, and they have overall shown a great deal of ineptitude when placed in positions of authority. Fortunately for possible Thresholders, the Cutiepede is a much less painful Threshold than the Pollita is. Signs of impending Threshold include throbbing headaches, ear pains, and bleeding from the hands. Although not particularly painful, some Thresholders have gotten ill from the poisons in their body developing before the rest of their body. New Thresholders often have little control over their form, and should be sent to a Ranch with haste before they unduly damage their surroundings. When Feral, Cutiepedes are rather dangerous. Although they do not generally go out of their way to attack others, they will viciously assault those who approach them, and when hungry make for swift and silent predators. Feral Cutiepedes instinctively assume their half-humanoid half-centipede form, and as such are impossible to Tame until aroused, which they react to by assuming their more human-like shape.